justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Oath
(DLC) |artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = (North American edition) |year = 2012 |dlc = January 22, 2013 (JD4) August 30, 2015 (NOW) December 21, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy ( ) |effort=Low ( ) |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JD4 Aquamarine JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / Purple/ (Beta) |lc = Baby Blue (JD4) (NOW/''JDU'') |pictos = 93 |nowc = Oath |audio = |choreo = Arben Kapinadi https://www.instagram.com/p/UzLNcHgaAU/?taken-by=arbengiga |perf = Augusta Basile (P1) Laura Ferretti (P2) |dura = 3:34 }} "Oath" by featuring is featured on (as DLC), , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two teenage girls, who appear to be best friends. P1 P1 is dressed like a street girl. She wears a red and purple cap over long, dark blue hair, a yellow short loose crop top with a half of a purple heart and a black rectangle over a purple bra, three purple bracelets and a fuchsia-reddish one of her left wrist, a purple fingerless glove, fuchsia-reddish leggings with a vertical pattern that consists of white X s and yellow rhombuses, and purple sneakers with dark blue highlights and yellow laces P2 P2 is a school girl. She has black hair in a long ponytail with bangs. She wears a red button shirt with a purple buttoned-up vest and a yellow tie, a yellow skirt, purple knee socks with a fuchsia-reddish bow on her left knee, and yellow ankle boots with a dark blue sole and dark blue laces. Oath_Coach_1_JD4.png|P1 ( ) Oath coach 1 big updated.png|P1 ( /''Unlimited'') Oath_Coach_2_JD4.png|P2 ( ) Oath coach 2 big updated.png|P2 ( /''Unlimited'') Background The first half of the background (where P1 dances in for the majority of the routine) is covered with blue graffiti and has purple spots behind the graffiti resembling paint. The other half (where P2 dances in for majority for the routine) is an orange space with sparkling lights, resembling a disco ball. Bubbles can also be seen floating throughout the routine. During the chorus, the backgrounds swap colors (The graffiti background becomes orange and the disco background becomes blue). When the dancers switch places, the graffiti becomes blue and has the disco pattern while the right side has a line going across it. The background swaps colors again when the dancers switch places having the color scheme from the verses. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: (in a left-to-right wave) Cross both your right arms together. Gold Move 3: High-five both your right hands and raise them up together. Oath gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Oath gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Oath gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Oath gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia General *This is the second song by Cher Lloyd in the main series. ** It is also the first song Becky G in the main series. *The routine for Want U Back appears in the music video for this song. *"Damn" is censored. *On the official Facebook page, Just Dance credits this song only by Becky G when they announced it on . *In the lyrics of and , the word "oath" is written with the capital letter. Classic *In a beta menu icon found in the files, P2 originally had a different appearance. Her eyes and nose were visible, her glove was badly textured (as her glove is glitching into her skin), and the glove is colored pink. ** Also, both of the dancers were moved to the left side of the icon. **Later, in the 20150115_1722 version of the files, the icon was changed to the version. *In the files, it can be seen that the coach selection images were originally going to be used for the game before they were updated in the 20150115_1722 version of the files. *In , the album coach was edited to have a white fade in the style of the and album coaches. Gallery Game Files OathJD4.png|''Oath'' ( ) oath2.jpg|''Oath'' (Updated square) Oathdlcl cover albumcoach.png| album coach Oath Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Oath cover albumbkg.png| album background Oath banner bkg.png| menu banner Oath map bkg.png| map background oath_cover@2x.jpg| cover Oath_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Oath cover 1024.png| cover 458.png|P1 s avatar 200458.png|P1 s golden avatar 300458.png|P1 s diamond avatar Oath Picto.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Oath jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Oath'' in the menu (Wii U) Oath jd4 cover.png| cover oath jdnow menu new.png|''Oath'' in the menu (updated) oath jdnow coachmenu new.png| coach selection screen (updated) oath jdnow score new.png| score screen (updated) oath jd2018 menu.png|''Oath'' in the menu Promotional Images oathjd4.jpg 10404092_685814738220646_143492327378517929_n.jpg Beta Elements Oathdlc.jpg|Beta menu icon Behind the Scenes oath bts 1.png|Behind the scenes 1 oath bts 2.png|Behind the scenes 2 oath bts 3.png|Behind the scenes 3 Others Want U Back in oath.png|''Want U Back'' appearing in the music video Oathchorus.png OATHHH.png oath jd4 jd2018 comparison.png|Comparison between the album coaches used in and in Videos Official Music Video Cher Lloyd - Oath ft. Becky G Cher Lloyd Ft. Becky G - Oath (Just Dance 4 Version) Teasers Oath - Gameplay Teaser (US) Oath - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 DLC Oath by Cher Lloyd feat Becky G Oath - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - Oath - Cher Lloyd featuring Becky G - 100% Perfect Re-FC 02 Oath - Just Dance 2017 Oath - Just Dance 2018 Oath - Just Dance 2019 Oath - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Oath - Just Dance 4 (No GUI) References Site Navigation it:Oath es:Oath de:Oath Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Cher Lloyd Category:Songs by Becky G Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Augusta Basile Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Downgrade